


Maybe one day

by Artemide



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, but we love him anyway, jasper appears just a sec, tiny christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemide/pseuds/Artemide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The whole earth was white.</i><br/>At least, Camp Jaha was, covered in snow.<br/>Winter was come with all its power, and for days the weather had been really bad, only quieting in the last few hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe one day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> That's a little idea I had in mind for a while, I hope you'll appreciate it.  
> Mind that it's unbeta'd, English is not my first language aaaand...today (dec 18, GMT+1 lol) is my 25th birthday. So be kind haha

The whole earth was white.  
At least, Camp Jaha was, covered in snow.  
Winter was come with all its power, and for days the weather had been really bad, only quieting in the last few hours.  
In a cabin, one of the wood kind they built a couple of years ago, Clarke laid prone, well wrapped up between heavy furs, beside her stood Bellamy, engaged in reading a book the last scout found in an old bunker.  
It was a war strategy text, with a facing page translation written in a language probably lost for a while, the _De Bello Gallico_ , whatever it meant, by a certain Caesar. Bellamy told her he was a great commander, who helped to build up the ancient Rome and conquered lands and people. Surely she'd have remembered him, if she'd been actually awake during her old Earth Skills lessons back on the Ark.  
The light turning of pages beat the time, slowly.

"Do you ever wonder if they are still there?", Clarke asked, out of the blue.  
"Who? The Romans? I believe they're quite dust, now. And have been for centuries", he replied with a hint of laugh in his voice.  
"Of course _not_ ", a gentle smack on the shoulder, "I meant the people who lived there before, you know, the war. Some of the grounders survived, why not them?"  
Bellamy closed his book, and snuggled back to the bed, under the soft furs, to look at Clarke with fond but lazy eyes.  
"Mh, yeah, it's reasonable. Maybe they're all alive, hell, probably in this exact moment they're planning to do as their great ancestors taught them and invade Europe once again!", his voice raised to the tone of hilarious incredulity.  
Another smack on his shoulder.  
"I was serious! I wish I could go there and see with my own eyes. The world is so big! I'd sail in an instant, if I knew everything was settled here, everyone was safe", last words came out as a tiny whisper, and a long silence stretched between them, after that, a silence full of the memories of everything that went wrong.  
_Atom, Finn, Maya. Her father, his mother. The Ark. All the years spent to let the nightmares fade away_.  
With a sigh, Clarke decided to pull aside the sadness and remorse, because, just as Bellamy told her the day he found her in the woods three months after Mount Weather, they were alive, and life in a world like theirs was the most precious gift.  
_Living to regret wasn't living._  
She rolled gently in the bed, lying closer to him.  
"Maybe one day", she said.  
"One day", he replied, kissing lightly her hair, and then down, leaving faintly pecks in his way to the lips.  
Just when they had begin to make out properly, the door suddenly burst open: it was Jasper, a hand covering his eyes, a smile on his face that quite resembled the one he used to show when the original 100 first came back to Earth.  
"Mom, Dad, it's Christmas! Stop doing what you're doing, get up and come party! Moonshine for everyone!", he yelled joyfully, before shutting the door and running away in the snow, joying the other voices in the background.  
"Kids", Bellamy grunted, making Clarke giggle, before he tried to resume from where they were interrupted.  
"Now, now, I think it's better to us to get up. You know that he'll come back shortly. Maybe Octavia'll too"  
"Please, don't pick up the 'my sister thing' when we're in bed. _Ever again_.", he growled, and let finally Clarke go.

They dressed quickly, sparing a glance or two between each other.  
Bellamy had his hand on the doorknob, when Clarke gently pulled his wrist back, reached up and left a loving kiss on his lips.  
"Merry Christmas, Bell"  
"Merry Christmas"


End file.
